


Safety

by harmony_bites



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_bites/pseuds/harmony_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Darth Luna for the Winter 2006 Drabble Meme: Prompt: Firefly, Jayne/River, gun oil and soda pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darth+Luna).



> Disclaimer: (c) 2007 Rabble Rouser/Harmony_bites. All rights reserved. This work may not be archived, reproduced, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from the author. This is an amateur nonprofit work, and is not intended to infringe on copyrights held by Paramount or any other lawful holder.
> 
> Thanks to Djinn for her beta. Written for Darth Luna for the Winter 2006 Drabble Meme: Prompt: Firefly, Jayne/River, gun oil and soda pop.

Jayne oiled Vera slowly, taking care on all her parts. The sound of a tab being pulled and the fizz of soda pop made his heart hammer even before he looked up. Wasn’t Vera who was the most dangerous female on _Serenity_. He tried to grab on to the whaddayacallit, the safe word, but no matter how hard he tried, the word wouldn’t come and he wondered if River was messing—

“No, I wouldn’t. I’ve been broken down, oiled, put together and it all fits. Safety on.”

But her smile told him she could still be perilous in other ways.


End file.
